


Fancy Seeing You Here

by Arriva



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriva/pseuds/Arriva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex really doesn't intend on running into Strand. Richard could say the same for her. And yet here they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr! Based on this prompt: "We keep accidentally running into each other I'm not a stalker I swear."

"Dr. Strand?"

Alex almost mistakes him for a mirage. Dr. Richard Strand isn't the type of man you’d encounter at a gas station. But there he is, pump in his hand and the disgruntled expression everyone has when forced to get gas.

He doesn’t see her at first, but when he spots at the pump right across from his, he’s visibly frazzled. "Miss Reagan," Strand says. "What are you doing here?"

"...I’m getting gas."

He looks down at his own pump like he has two PhD's and should know damn well what Alex is doing at a gas station. "I see. Well, it was nice seeing you."

"You too."

* * *

"Oh hello, Miss Reagan."

She’s standing in the aisle for pharmaceutical products, the one Richard just turned his cart into before bumping into her own cart. Alex stares wide-eyed at him, and he doesn’t know why until he sees the box of tampons in her hand. He peers into her cart and sees two bottles of Aleve and a chocolate bar.

"Is this a bad time?" he asks as politely as he's able.

She nods silently.

"I’ll just go."

* * *

"Interesting choice of book there."

Alex was on her way to check out when she saw the lanky figure of a grumpy skeptic sitting in the cafe of Barnes & Noble. With his cup of tea and glasses, Strand fit right in with the crowd of stuffy intellectuals that flock to the bookstore for peace and contemplation. The way his brow was furrowed in intense concentration, Alex assumed he was midway through a work by Hawking or Kafka or some other deep, thought-provoking novel.

She did not expect _True Blood_.

Strand is redder than the bite marks on the cover of the book. "Miss Reagan," Strand says, closing his book as casually as possible. "What an unexpected surprise."

Nic is going to _die_ when she tells him about this.

Trying not to burst out laughing, Alex says, "So I have to ask: do you believe in vampires?"

"No. Although I do happen to find vampires to be a rich and fascinating part of human nature. Given the extensive history behind vampire myths, modern interpretations of them are..." Alex stifles a laugh. Strand gives up. "We all have our guilty pleasures. It's the final book in the series."

"Fair enough."

"If you aren't here to mock my literary tastes, why _are_ you here?" Strand says.

A reasonable question. Bookstores are more Nic's haunt than hers. "My mom had a gift card she didn’t want. So I decided to splurge on something nice." She holds up a collector’s edition of _Wuthering Heights_. "It’s one of my favorites."

Her classy book selection only makes Strand turn redder.

And as fun as this discovery’s been, the awkwardness is spreading to Alex. "Well. I guess I’ll just... leave you to it then."

"That would be best."

* * *

"...You like German expressionist cinema?" 

"I like robots," Alex admits.

They're standing outside the movie theater for a showing of _Metropolis_. Richard came to the movies by himself because he always goes to the movies by himself. That can be applied to most of his hobbies, actually.

But Alex throws a wrench in his carefully planned evening of solitude.

She inspects her movie ticket if only so she doesn’t have to look at him. Richard doesn’t know what to do. He can’t just leave her standing here; he’s not _that_ obtuse. Not like he can head in to the theater without being keenly aware that Alex is somewhere in the seats.

He’s going to regret this.

"We should head in," Richard says. "The movie’s supposed to start soon."

Alex blinks like she’s just witnessed him levitate off the ground and recite the Bible backwards. “Oh. Okay.”

And so they walk in together. They bump shoulders at one point because of how hard they’re trying not to walk too close together but not too far apart either. Richard picks a seat at the back, his usual spot, and Alex follows without objection.

The credits roll. The movie begins. Richard’s finally able to relax knowing the next two hours will be spent in blissful silence.

"Wait, is this a silent movie?"

* * *

"I thought you were a bear!"

"I’m clearly not!" Strand coughs through strings of swear words Alex never thought to put together. He’s doubled over against a tree, his hands over his eyes.

She didn’t mean to spray him. But she saw a tall, dark shadow winding its way through the woods and given the shadows she’s been dealing with at work… She rationalizes if it had been a bear, she would have gotten away safely. Luckily for her, it wasn’t. Strand is not as lucky. "Okay, this is gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine, I just need to…"

Alex pulls out her cell phone. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" Strand says.

"Googling how to remove pepper spray."

The mention of pepper spray sends Strand hissing in pain again. "In what circumstances would that tiny can of pepper spray protect you from a _bear_?"

"I don’t know!" Alex says. She paces up and down the nature trail as she scans through an article on the best treatments for pepper spray burns. "Okay, I think I can treat the burns. I think." She crouches down in front of him. "Let me see how bad they are."

Strand groans in protest but lifts his hands from his face. His eyes are squeezed shut so thankfully he can’t see the look of horror on Alex’s face. His skin is red and inflamed. 

"Can you open your eyes?" she asks.

"Do I look like I can?"

"Right." Alex hoists an arm over her shoulder and helps him up. He has to lean over since there's such a big height difference between them. Strand’s free hand goes right back over his eyes. They start walking. It’s a slow process. Alex does her best to accommodate for his long strides, but they both end up struggling to keep the same pace."So what were you doing out here anyways?"

"I like taking walks,” Strand replies. “Helps clear my head."

"At six in the morning?"

"I had a long night."

Alex decides now is not the time to press Strand about just what kind of long night he’s referring to. "Well, good news is we’re almost to my car."

"I'll take your word for it," Strand says wryly.

"Again, I am  _so_ sorry."

* * *

"Alex."

"Richard."

They're in a graveyard. Why on earth is Alex Reagan standing in a graveyard?

The recording equipment gives Richard an indication of why, but of all graveyards, why did it turn out to be the very same one on the very same day he decided to go? Alex stands there with her mouth hanging open, the red light still blinking on her recorder. Likewise Richard is speechless.

Alex manages to say, "So..." but doesn't get any farther than that.

"So."

They burst out the question at the exact same time.

"Are you stalking me?"

Alex is the first to laugh. It starts out as a soft sound that builds into heaves of laughter, and once she starts, it's contagious. Richard joins in, and soon they're both doubled over in the middle of a graveyard with their sides splitting in laughter. Richard never laughs more than a small huff, but today his laughter is deep and joyous. It's not the time, and it is mostcertainly _not_ the place, but never has a fit of laughter felt so  _good_.

By then, the question doesn't matter. Richard has real stalkers to worry about, and so does Alex. Right now not even they matter. Alex leans against his shoulder, her laughter finally dying down and his with it. She wipes tears from her eyes and says, "Do I even want to know why you're here?"

"Solitude. And you?"

"Podcast stuff."

And then they're laughing all over again.


End file.
